What About Now
by nanimotienen
Summary: F/L. Second verse, kinda like the first.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Hardy Boys (Franklin W

Note: Originally posted as _happychica._

Disclaimer: I own neither _The Hardy Boys_ (Franklin W. Dixon) nor _What About Now_ (Lonestar), so please don't sue.

_The sign in the window said for sale or trade  
On the last remaining dinosaur Detroit made  
Seven hundred dollars was a heck of a deal  
For a four hundred horsepower jukebox on wheels  
And that road rolls out like a welcome mat  
I don't know where it goes but it beats where we're at  
We always said someday, somehow  
We were gonna get away, gonna blow this town_

Laura Hardy sighed softly as she dropped the groceries on the kitchen counter. It was surprisingly tough getting used to being out of collage. She'd thought she'd be glad, especially since now she could actually deal with the new addition to her family. On cue, year-old Franklin Hardy crawled into the small kitchen, giggling. Laura smiled as she scooped up her young son, giving him an Eskimo kiss that made the boy shriek happily.

"What have you been up to?" questioned the young woman, not really expecting an answer.

"He's been helping me," replied a voice from the doorway. Turning, Laura's smile grew as her husband, Fenton, ambled in. Pulling his wife into a tight hug, Fenton grinned. He hoped Laura would like his idea. "Honey, I've got something to ask you." Laura nodded into her husband chest, watching her son play with her cross necklace. "What would you think of moving?"

_What about now, how 'bout tonight  
Baby for once let's don't think twice  
Let's take that spin that never ends  
That we've been talking about  
What about now, why should we wait  
We can chase these dreams down the interstate  
And be long gone 'fore the world moves on and makes another round  
What about now _

"What?" Fenton tightened his grip slightly; suddenly afraid he'd ruined the best thing he had.

"It was just a thought, you know. You said you grew up in the country and a big city like this isn't the best place to raise a kid. And-" The detective was cut off by his wife's lips on his.

"It sounds like a great idea," whispered Laura, mentally giggling at her husband's nerves. She'd been hinting at it for weeks and now he was worried she wouldn't want it. _He's so silly sometimes._ "When can we leave?"

_We've been puttin' this off baby long enough  
Just give me the word, and we'll be kickin' up dust  
We both know it's just a matter of time  
'Til our hearts start racin' for that county line_

"It's wonderful!" Fenton smiled as he watched his wife run from room to room in their new home. She'd been so busy saying good-bye to everyone and packing up, she'd forgotten about actually getting a house until they were almost to their new home. Fenton had decided to surprise her and relief didn't quite cover how happy he was that she liked it. Their small son sat on the stairs looking around. Suddenly, he began to cry.

"Frank?" asked Fenton, worry seeping into his tone. "What's wrong?" The boy hiccupped.

"I..I..c-can' get d-down," wailed the child. Fenton tried to hide his smile. To a child as young as Frank, that had to be devastating, and he had never seen stairs before. Picking the child up, the young detective carried him down the few steps to the bottom and placed him on the ground.

"There you go." The child blinked away his remaining tears. Looking around, Frank noticed the stairs again. With a shriek, Frank flipped over on his hands and knees and began crawling back up. Fenton shook his head. _He got over __that__ fast._

_What about now, how 'bout tonight  
Baby for once let's don't think twice  
Let's take that spin that never ends  
That we've been talking about  
What about now, why should we wait  
We can chase these dreams down the interstate  
And be long gone 'fore the world moves on and makes another round  
What about now _

It was a considerably smaller than New York City, but that made Laura like it that much more. You could hear the wild life and see the stars, and everyone was nice to each other. It was a much better place to raise their children. Grinning, Laura pulled Frank onto her lap. She hadn't told either of the two men in her life about this new twist. Well, she'd been told the best house warming gift was a child. Gently brushing back Frank's hair, she thought she'd better tell one of them.

"Frank?" The small boy looked up. "What would you think of having a little brother or sister?" Frank blinked at his mother.

"Bwothe'." Laura laughed.

"Alright, I'll try."

_We could hang around this town forever making plans  
But there won't ever be a better time to take this chance_

Fenton stared at his wife, not quite understanding. "You're pregnant." Laura nodded. "But…when…how…huh?" Laura sighed.

"Remember a few weeks ago when we-"

"No, I got that," cut in Fenton, blushing slightly. "Just…I…wow, two kids. Laura, that's wonderful!" Picking up his wife, Fenton swung her around, laughing like a child on Christmas day. Laura smiled. She'd hoped he would take it this way. Setting her down, the young detective hugged his wife tightly.

_What about now, how 'bout tonight  
Baby for once let's don't think twice  
Let's take that spin that never ends  
That we've been talking about  
What about now, why should we wait  
We can chase these dreams down the interstate  
And be long gone 'fore the world moves on and makes another round  
What about now _

"I love you, Laura."

"'Love you too, Fenton."

"I ge' a lil bwothe'!"

_What about now_


End file.
